This invention relates to a lens coupling structure for rimless eyeglasses used to couple a coupling portion of a bridge or a temple to a lens.
A conventional coupling structure for rimless eyeglasses of this type is shown in FIGS. 35 and 36.
Namely, in this arrangement, the end of a coupling portion c of the bridge or the temple is soldered to a curved abutting piece b kept in abutment with a curved edge a of the lens. The abutting piece b is in turn soldered to a coupling piece e extending inwardly along the front side of the lens and formed with a through hole d in its inner end. With the through hole d of the coupling piece e aligned with a coupling hole f formed in the lens, a coupling screw g is inserted in the through hole d and the coupling hole f. Then, a nut i is screwed onto the end of a threaded shank h of the screw protruding from the other side of the lens to fix the coupling portion c to the lens.
Thus, in the prior art arrangement, in order to couple the bridge and the temples to the respective lenses, a plurality of small parts had to be soldered to each other and to the coupling portions c. Thus, the productivity was low since many manufacturing steps were necessary. Further, since a plurality of portions have to be soldered to form the coupling portion, when the coupling portion is bent to adjust the degree of opening of the temple, such soldered portions are likely to be peeled off or damaged.
Moreover, when bending the coupling portion to adjust the degree of opening of the temple, if it is inadequately bent, the abutting piece may be pressed hard against the edge of the lens. This often caused chippings or cracks on the lens due to the stress exerted on the lens.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lens coupling structure for rimless eyeglasses which can obviate the above problems.